That Life
by Project ROSALINA
Summary: Amy and Shadow have been living together for a while. They were happy and all, but what happens if an old enemy of Shadow returns to Mobius? And that same enemy discovers who Shadow's friends and family are? What will Shadow's reaction be when he sees his old enemy again after that enemy almost killed Rosa fifteen years ago? Rated M for guns, being gunned down, and more guns.


**That Life**

**Summary: Amy and Shadow have been living together for a while. They were happy and all, but what happens if an old enemy of Shadow returns to Mobius? And that same enemy discovers who Shadow's friends and family are? What will Shadow's reaction be when he sees his old enemy again after that enemy almost killed Rosa fifteen years ago? Rated M for guns, being gunned down, more guns, and alcoholic stuff. Horror/Romace/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort**

**Me: Hey guys! Hope for are in for a nnnnneeeewwwwwww stttoorrrryy!**

**ATW45: You broke your keyboard again, right?**

**Me: ..Nnnoo..**

**ATW45: Hey Slash! Get your butt over here!**

**Slash: *looks at SD35 tiredly* You broke your keyboard. Again.**

**Me: *fixes it* Sorry. I didn't notice! Go to sleep.**

**Slash: I will. After you end the prologue for this thing-or-other.**

**Me: You're hallucinating. And blacking out.**

**Slash: *blacks out on her***

**Me: What the-? God. You are heavy Slash. What have you been eating? Hey Alysa. Get him off of me. Please.**

**ATW45: Right away! After you say sorry and do my chores.**

**Me: Oh brother... Anyways, I don't own anything except the plot and my Own Characters.(OCs) Also, I'm writing as I go, so blame me and my bad English.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Begin!**

Three shadowy figures were chasing each other, "Traverse! You can't escape us! Rawr!" Two of them ran after the third.

The older hedgehog yelled back, "Aw.. Poor Shade and Rosia.. They think they can catch me.." He looked ahead of him, "Woah, hit the brakes!" He stopped, and the two smaller figures ran into him.

The girl hedgehog hurt her nose and fell backwards.

"Hey! You hurt her! I'm gonna kill you!" The small black hedgehog yelled at the older one.

The older hedgehog bent down and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm down little guy. I'll be right back, I gotta go check something out. Go back home and take care of Rosia for me, okay little dude?"

"Okay, bro. Be care...full."

The older hedgehog chuckled, "It's careful, but never mind. I will, bro."

"Let's go home, sis." He took his sister's hand.

The girl let go of her brother's hand, "Traverse, please. Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just go with your brother."

Five years later

Two dark figures ran after each other. A crackled evil laugh was heard from one of the two.

"Traverse! You can't escape me!" Rosa yelled and Chaos Controled ahead of the black shadow.

"Good luck with that, Rosia!"

"Wha-?"

In a flash, the shadow disappeared.

"No escape.. No escape.. NO ESCAPE!" The black shadow reappeared and almost hit Rosa in the back. Almost.

Rosa did a double flip backwards, and skidded back to recover.

"Told ya.. Now take this!" Rosa started to throw a Chaos Spear at the shadow named Traverse, but when it almost hit him, it turned into dust, and the shadow disappeared again.

"Ahahahahahaha!" That same crackled laugh surprised Rosa again, but this time, it hit her. Hard. Hard, as much as it takes to make space for Traverse to kill her.

Rosa tried to sit up, and her mouth bleeded, "Agh... T-Traverse.. Please.. Don't do it.." She begged.

Traverse, who is now nothing but a shadow, remembered his sister Rosia, and it hit him, literally. He thought the bleeding girl right beneath him, was his deceased sister Rosia.

Even her voice, in his mind, changed into the voice of Rosia.

"Traverse, please, don't."

"Please don't, Traverse."

Traverse had tears running down his eyes.

Back to reality, Rosa gasped for air, and hugged Shadow, who was there without Traverse noticing.

Shadow helped her up, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." Rosa once more, tried to get closer to the shadow that was covering his face.

"How dare you hurt my sister! Chaos-!"

"No, Shadow, stop. Traverse, please. Let us help you."

"Rosa, no."

"We will meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog.. Don't think this is over.. Ahahahahahaha!" Traverse disappeared again, and this time, he attacked Shadow.

Shadow sat upright, gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" His girlfriend, a sakura pink hedgehog by the name of Amy, said.

Shadow looked around him and sighed, "N-Nothing.. Get back to sleep.. I'm gonna go wash up."

Shadow couldn't see anything because it was dark, so he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! What the-?"

"Rosa? What are you doing here?"

"I just had a nightmare. You too?"

"Yep. Is it about him?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to his prison tomorrow, keep Rose safe while I'm gone, and just try keep her out of this."

Rosa nodded, and went back to bed. "Sure. ANYthing for my brother."

Shadow glared at his sister, "Okay! Okay, I was just kidding. Sheesh, you can be so over-protective sometimes."

Shadow quickly washed his face and went back to bed.

Mephiles stroked his girlfriend's back slowly. "Good morning, my flower."

"Mephiles.. Stop, I'm trying to sleep."

Rosa opened her eyes slowly, and smiled at her boyfriend who was frowning at something.

"Silly, just wake me up nicely."

"No.. It's just that.. Never mind. Let's go get us some breakfast, shall we?"

His girlfriend nodded, stood up and got dressed.

"G' morning guys."

"Hey Rosa. After breakfast, the girls said that they're going to Vanilla's and we can go with them. Want to come?"

"Sure. Let's drop off Damien at school on the way."

"Okay with me."

"Just go you two. We can take care of ourselfs." Shadow and Mephiles nodded.

Rosa glared at the two, "Like that time when you forgot the dishwasher on? Or the time when you forgot the stove on? Yeah, right. Guys can never live without girls. That's what Dr. Oz says."

"You watch that crappy show?"

"Shut it, Shadow." His sister ran upstairs and grabbed her purse.

Amy nodded after her and did the same.

Shadow looked at his best friend, while Mephiles shrugged. "Girls. Can't understand 'em."

"Wake up, Demi. It's time for school."

The boy grunted and muttered, "Mom.."

"What sweetheart?"

Damien sat up, and faced his mother.

"The kids at my school make fun of me. They push me around. A LOT."

Rosa put a hand on Damien's shoulder. "Damien, just ignore them. Act like normal, don't act like you know everything, but more importantly, just be yourself."

Damien nodded and got dressed with the help of his mother, and ran downstairs to grab a bagel.

"Thanks, mom! Bye!" He kissed his mother's cheek, and ran off to catch up with his friends.

Amy looked at the 8-year old boy running, and back towards Rosa. "Does he know about it?"

"Hmm? No.. I don't think he's ready to know about it, yet. I'll get it to him slowly, maybe he'll understand."

"I'm worried about Shadow.. Ever since he found out that Prison Island is freeing prisoners last week, he has been paranoid around me."

"Ah...Don't worry, he's the ULF. Nothing can hurt you while he's around."

Amy smiled, "Yeah-"

Rosa's watch was beeping. "Aw man.. I'm late for work."

"You work?"

"Yeah, I babysit some kids that are sick."

"Then step on it!" Rosa quickly pressed the gas and the car almost hit the railing.

"Shadow, I'm worried about Rosalina."

"What about her?" Shadow took a sip of his root beer.

Mephiles looked towards the sky, "She has been paranoid around me these days, she won't talk to me about what bothers her."

Shadow shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't want you to get involved. Er, she probably has PMS."

"Oh."

**End!**

**It was a prologue, so it does end quickly to see the backstory. Bye for now!**


End file.
